A Yandere Tale
by AbbieChan29
Summary: What will yandere chan do? She loves senpai, but Budo loves her! Find out what happened as yandere chan tries to get on with being a yandere, all the while trying to avoid Budo!
1. Chapter 1

Ayano ran as fast as she could through the corridors of Akademi High. Class was starting soon, and she was on the wrong side of the school! She rounded the corner, along the corridor that would take her past the martial arts club. She was about to pass the club room when suddenly-

"Oof." Ayano had run smack bang into Budo Matsuta, leader of the club. She was going so fast that she bowled him over, getting flung over him in the process. As a martial arts student, he had fast reflexes, and was able to catch Ayano as she flew through the air. They both went tumbling down, Ayano on top. As Ayano lay on top of Budo dazed, he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelt of fruity shampoo. Her jet black hair on his face was silky, and her slim body had soft, pale, perfect skin. Ayano snapped out of her daze and pushed herself up. Budo was lying on the floor, Ayano was on top of him, and was propped up on his chest. This was the first time Budo had met Ayano, and stared at her face. She had large, innocent looking grey eyes, perfect skin, full lips, and long lashes. Ayano scrambled off him, embarrassed. Her face had flushed red, and she mumbled an apology before staggering off, promptly tripping down the stairs. Budo got up and walked after her. He didn't even know her name, but he already thought she was cute and wanted to help her. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the nurse room.

Ayano lay dazed on the floor. She had tripped down the stairs, and was just laying there, when she felt strong arms pick her up. She looked up to see that she was being carried by Budo Matsuta. She would usually have jumped up, but her head hurt, and her legs felt like jelly. She heard the bells go for class. She stiffened in his arms, and he felt it

"Don't worry, I'll get the nurse to write a late pass. What's your name by the way?"

"A-Ayano Aishi"

"Well don't worry Aishi-San, you'll be fine."

Ayano didn't know how to reply. The thought about herself. Empty. Emotionless. Fake. She only pretended to have emotions. Except when she was around HIM. Her senpai. She had loved him since the beginning of the year, two weeks ago. Now someone wanted to take him from her.

"Aishi-San." Budo's voice snapped her awake. They were at the nurses room. Budo lay her on the bed, and the nurse's soft voice said

"What happened here?" Ayano started to speak, but Budo cut her off. "She bumped into me, then fell down the stairs."

"Oh my, that's not good! Are you ok as well, Matsuta-San?"

"I'm fine, but I'll need a late pass for class."

"Ok, just one second..." the nurse walked out of Ayano's vision, Budo leaned over her. "You stay here ok? You took a bit of a bump to the head." Ayano nodded, and Budo left the class with his note.

The nurse walked over.

"Now, let's get you fixed up shall we?"

Budo walked into class.

"Why are you late?" Demanded his teacher. "Do you have a note?" Budo showed her the note. "The nurse, huh? What happened?"

"A girl ran into me, and tripped down the stairs."

"Dear me, is she ok?"

"She's ok, I think she'll be fine. Can I leave class a few minutes early to check she's all right?"

"Gosh, anyone would think you had a crush on her, the way you're talking. Yes you can."

"Thanks sensei-Sama!" Budo exclaimed, ignoring the crush comment. He headed to his desk, and started thinking. That girl, Ayano Aishi. She was like an angel! He definitely had a slight crush, and he wanted to get closer to her. He started thinking about ways to get closer to her, and before he knew it, the teacher told him to leave. He walked out of the door, shut it behind him, the ran off to the nurse's room.

Ayano lay dozing on the bed in the nurse's room. She had hit her head hard and bruised her leg. The nurse said she would take a note to her teacher, excusing her from class, and that she should rest up some. Ayano was fine, as she spent most of the time thinking about her senpai, Taro Yamada. She loved him with all her heart, and wanted to be his girlfriend, but she was too shy to confront him. Suddenly, the door to the room slid open, snapping her awake. She sat up to see that Budo had walked in and was heading towards her bed.

'Ugh' she thought. 'Why can't he leave me alone?' Budo sat on the bed, by her feet, and looked at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." She replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's good." He stopped talking, and an awkward silence settled over them, making Budo uncomfortable. Ayano seemed fine though, and sat up on the bed. Finally, Budo spoke again.

"Y'know, I'm actually surprised you managed to knock me over. It takes a lot to do that, and you're not a very large girl." Ayano was a very slim girl, but was super strong, fit, and trained in martial arts, fencing, and was good at knife throwing. She also had hyper senses, was extremely agile, and could jump higher than anyone. No one knew this, and Ayano had always tried to keep it a secret.

"I would really like it if you would join the martial arts club. We could use another girl."

"Oh, really?" Ayano said, trying to look sort of interested. Well, I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok." Budo said, then the bell rang. "Oh that's lunch. See ya round, Aishi-San!" Ayano just nodded. Budo was friends with Taro, her senpai! Maybe she could use home to get closer to her senpai!

Im still writing, I hope to make this a pretty long story. This is my first fanfic on here, so please no hate. If you have any suggestions, I am an open book. (badum tssss) Thanks for reading so far, and I'll have part 2 up soon!

(Also, sorry for going a bit overboard with Ayano's description. I just had a lot of words I wanted to describe her with.)


	2. Chapter 2

*** later

Ayano decided not to join the martial arts club. 'She was already strong, and needed no training' she thought as she stalked Kokona through the halls. She waited until she was alone on the roof, then snuck up behind her. She pushed her so she was leaning over the rail, then grabbed her shoes and lifted her feet up into the air. Kokona overbalanced, her feet slipping out of her shoes as she fell 3 storeys to her death. She screamed as she plummeted to her doom. Ayano heard a sickening crack, and looked down to see blood seeping out from under her disfigured body. Ayano smiled. One less rival to go. She knew that Osana was not planning to confess until next Friday, it was Thursday now. She had one week, and decided to let her live a bit longer. She placed Kokona's shoes at the edge of the railing, and walked away.

*** meanwhile.

Budo headed over to where he knew Taro would be sitting, with Osana. He was in his spot, on the fountain. Budo walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Budo." Said Taro. "How are you?"

"Say Taro, could I talk to you alone for a sec?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Just follow me." Budo led him away from the fountain, behind a sakura tree.

"What's up Budo?"

"I was just wondering, you don't have a girlfriend right? Are you interested in any girls?"

"No, but if a girl were to confess, I would give her a shot."

"Oh, ok that's cool. That's all, now I need to talk to Osana." They headed back, and Budo lead Osana away.

"What's this about?" She demanded.

"Listen. You have a crush on Taro, am I right?"

"N-no, of course not! B-Baka!"

"You suuuure?"

"Well... yes... is it that obvious?"

"No, but I had my suspicions. Listen. There is a girl planning to confess to him next Friday. If you don't want to lose him, confess before then. Ok?"

"Well, I was planning next week, but I shall do it tomorrow if I need to. Yes. I will do it tomorrow."

"Ok, well I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Budo." Budo walked away, grinning. He had just taken a massive step forward! Ayano was closer to becoming his!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone.

I have seen a lot of people start following 'In Love With A Yandere'. Unfortunately, I will not be posting it anymore on this site. I am going to redo some parts and start posting exclusively on Wattpad. If you want to find me there, my username is AbbieChan29, same as here. Also, I am discontinuing 'A Yandere Tale'. Sorry, but this one will not be coming back up on Wattpad, unless I decide to use the name.

Thanks for your time,

Abbie


End file.
